


The Victim Of A Prank War

by LydiaGarcia



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaGarcia/pseuds/LydiaGarcia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rossi finds himself in a bit of an awkward bind when gets caught up in Reid's and Morgan's prank war. Will he let Penelope help him? (Its a bad summary... just have a look see.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

David Rossi knew he was in big trouble. “What the hell did those two put in my coffee?” He asked himself. He could feel the heat rising and his restricting jeans were not helping any. He could see Reid and Morgan sitting in front of him. Morgan was wearing a self satisfied smirk while Reid was trying to look at anything and anyone but himself. That’s when it hit him. “Fucking hell! Those two put Viagra in my coffee.” Dave groaned without realizing he had done so causing Garcia to stop in the presentation of the case they had been assigned.

“Sorry Kitten, too much dancing last night.” He made a move to hold his back. Penelope gave him an odd look before continuing on. “It will be a miracle if I make it out of here with out killing those two.” He thought to himself as tried to pay attention to what the technical analyst was saying. Not what her breast would look like as she rode him to completion. The boys had taken their little prank war to far when someone other than themselves got the prank. “This is beyond uncomfortable.” Dave thought to himself as he stared daggers at the two younger men.

It finally ended. He was glad the case was here in Washington. It meant he could sneak away and take care of his ‘little problem’ before meeting up with the rest of the team later. Before Reid and Morgan left he called out, “Don’t think this is over.” Hotch gave him a look which Rossi just shook his head signaling he didn't want to talk about it right now. Soon Dave was the only one left in the war room. He stood to leave hoping that no one would notice only to have to double over. Leaning on the round table Rossi couldn't tell if this was the most excruciating pain he had ever experienced or the most intense pleasure. A groan escaped his mouth again.

“Was it Viagra?” The sweet voice called from the doorway. Rossi’s head snapped up to stare at none other than Penelope Garcia. He gave a jerky nod to reply.

“They got Hotch with it too. You can come to my office.”

“I don’t think I can move without embarrassing my self, kitten.” Rossi really didn't think he could. He could feel his cock burning. Damn his Italian heritage for blessing him so fully, and it really wasn't helping having her so close to him.

“Dave,” Penelope said as she stepped closer. “I know I’m not your type,” Dave’s head snapped up once more “but I will help you. That is, if you will let me.”

“Kitten, I care for you deeply and I couldn’t have this messing up our friendship” Dave was caught off guard by the blonds hands running up her sides. ‘Fuck..” He breathed out as he once more lowered his head.


	2. Chapter 2

“I offered David Rossi. Just like Emily offered to help Hotch. They were fine. Why couldn’t we be?” She looked like a little girl who had just been told she couldn’t have the kitten she wanted.

Dave groaned again. “Because,” he said as he leaned over the table once more trying to keep control of his actions. “Because Kitten, if I get my hands on you just once I wont let you go. I have worked too long to keep my hands to myself with you. I’m not going to ruin it now.” He thought he had upset her when no reply came. He sighed thinking maybe she had left. Rossi didn’t notice till it was too late.

“Maybe I am tired of you keeping your hands to yourself, Agent Rossi.” Penelope whispered in his ear. When she used his title Dave knew he was in trouble. Reaching under him she placed her hand over his erection. “Now, either you can come to my office where we can have some sort of privacy, or you can take me on this table. Where anyone, oh let’s say Strauss for example, could walk right in on us. Or maybe you would like the ice queen to watch us?” She had gently begun to rub him though his jeans. “What will it be sir? Either way I can promise it will be sexy as hell. No. Matter. Where. We. Are.” She punctuated the last five words with gentle squeezes to the head of his cock. Dave’s knees nearly gave out. He could feel his cock leaking precum all over his briefs.

“Kitten, please stop.” His voice held an edge of a whine to it even though he had meant it as a warning, and he wasn't even sure he really wanted her to.

“No, Agent Rossi” She said as she griped him a little tighter. “I am having way to much fun.” Dave felt like he would come undone at any moment. “How much did they put in there? The whole damn bottle?” he thought to himself. Suddenly she took a step back.

“Will you please come with me, Dave?” her voice had taken on a different tone. Less seductive and more pleading. “I don’t like that this is causing you pain. I promise I won’t hate you later.”

Dave sighed. “Go clear the way Kitten. I will follow behind you.” Finally agreeing to this crazy idea the sadness in her voice was his undoing. He watched as the fire found its way back in her eye again. “You got it agent hotness.”

“Oh fuck” he thought as he watched the sway of her hips as she walked away. “What have I done?” he asked as he laid his forehead against the table.

Dave didn't met a soul on his way to the Garcia’s office. He smirked; he had to give it to her. The woman was good. He made it to the door without having to double over. He could feel the sweat that had pebbled on his brow though. He had never gone this long with out relieving himself when in such a state. “I will never buy Viagra. Not even if I fucking can’t get it up at all. This shit is terrible.” He finally let himself inside. What he saw made him groan. Garcia was sitting at her desk wearing nothing but her matching purple bra, panties, and garter belt attached to black hose. He watched as she slowly stood up on her gold heels to walk over to him. “Damn if the woman didn’t just look good enough to eat whole.” He thought to himself as she stopped in front of him. She reached out and punched the code to lock the door.


	3. Chapter 3

“There.” She whispered. “No one will bother us now.” Dave had to suck in a breath as she pressed herself against him.

“Penny, I don’t know how long I can hold on. I want to make this good for you. Go lay down on the couch for me?” She nodded and did as he asked.

Dave took a deep breath taking a minute to just look at her. The purple lace of her panties really did nothing for his self control. The whole set must have been custom made for her because the stockings had a lace trim the same color of purple. The round bands wrapped around her thighs made him think of them wrapped around his waist. He moved up to her tummy. He thought of laying his head there as she ran her hands through his hair. All of her was soft and plump. He liked that. He liked it a lot if he was truthful.

When he looked her in her eye he could tell she was pensive. “Have you never had anyone just look at you kitten?” When she shook her head no David let a curse in Italian slip. “You are beautiful, dolce.” He said it while never breaking eye contact. “Every piece of you.” He said as he ran a finger from her ankle up her side to the rounding of her breast to the side of her neck ending at her nose. In the time he had been looking at her the pain had slowly faded. He could enjoy this then, and make it good for them both. David slid off his suit jacket. “want to watch me Kitten?” He heard the rush of breath leave her lungs and she shyly nodded.

He paused in the unbuttoning of his shirt. “Why are you shy all of a sudden? A minute ago you had me by the cock now you are just laying there. Did I do something wrong?”

“No, no!” she quickly got to her knees on the couch where she forgot all she was wearing was her bra and panties. “I just haven’t had anyone look at me that way before. Ever. I guess it just startled me a bit.” She looked down. Dave stepped into her and pushed his hands through her hair to lift her chin up making her look at him.

“Do you truly want this Penelope? Because, I don’t half ass things if we do this I don’t know if I could give you up.” Penelope’s hands where on his arms and she was looking him in the eye.

“Yes David, I want this very much.” When she finished he leaned in and kissed her gently.

“Okay kitten, sit back and enjoy the show.” He smirked at her as he took a step back to begin removing his clothing again. With each piece that came off he could see Penny’s breathing quicken making his own breath grow labored. By the time Dave had gotten down to his briefs Penelope was laying back with her hand on her breast and the other inching down her stomach to her pussy. “Uh huh, none of that now I promise I will take good care of you.” He watched as she groaned and arched off the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa.. okay. I um, that is a lot more raunchy than I normally write. whoo is it hot?


	4. Chapter 4

Chuckling he knelled down at the couch “sit up for me, baby.” When she did he moved her knees on either side of him. Unclipping the hose he rolled each one down her legs placing kisses as he went. He could already smell the sent of her arousal through the panties making him twitch beneath his tented briefs. As he made his way up to her breast he placed one single kiss on her mound. He ground his teeth as her hips bucked up. ‘Fuck’ he thought. ‘This is going to be harder than hell to not come before I have even been touched.’ He continued moving up her body till he reached his goal.He unclasped her bra like a pro. Taking a minute to look at her he sighed. “Beautiful.” he breathed out before attaching his mouth to one of the dusky pink nipples. He felt Penelope arch up into him trying to make him take more. He moved to give the other breast the same attention. When he nipped at the nipple she gasped and tugged at his hair sharply. Dave chuckled ‘this is going to be better than I could have ever imagined.’

Penelope pulled him to her lips giving him a kiss leaving them breathless. “If you do not fuck me soon David Rossi I swear to goodness you will not live to see tomorrow.” She growled out against his lips.

“Yes ma’m.” he whispered. He sat up looking at her half laying half sitting on the couch just waiting for him. He ran his hands up her thighs till he met the edges of her panties. Taking them he slid them down slowly till Penelope growled lifting up her legs and quickly sliding them off completely.

“Why so impatient Kitten?” he asked and she glared at him.

Before she could answer he ran a hand down her stomach to her mound. He had to smile at the little heart shape of pubic hair. ‘That’s Penelope for you.’ He thought to himself. Penelope had gone still waiting for his next move. He gave her a little smirk before spreading her lips to look at his prize. Dave was surprised to see that Penelope was so aroused her little bud was peeking out from its hood. Bending Dave sucked it into his mouth. He was not prepared for the screech that came from Penny’s mouth. Dave reached his other hand up to place it over her mouth only to have his fingers sucked in to her mouth. “fuck” he said against her wet flesh. He knew she was already close so he placed a finger at her entrance, and began pumping into her. It didn’t take long before she was coming undone around him.

Quickly Dave pushed his briefs down and pulled his wallet from his pants. He found the one condom he had left rolled it on and came back to his woman. She was still laying there dazed when he pulled her from the couch to lay on the carpet under him. He gave her a minute to come down a little before looking at her deeply before sinking his length into her. Her eyes grew wide and then rolled back. “David.” She moaned. “That’s it babe. You took me all. You feel so good, Kitten.” David was incoherent as he felt her walls pulse around him. He would not last long.

“Don’t worry baby.” She panted out. “I am fine you find your release. We can have another time later. Oh Dave, please come.” Dave pressed into her tighter before beginning to move. Her words, along with her nails digging into his back, and her hips rising to meet his thrust. “Dave?” he looked down at her, she looked almost surprised. “I’m going to come again, please Dave. Come with me. Please.”

Dave sped up his thrust as he felt the first ripples of her orgasm sending him over as well. Penelope was having a hard time breathing, and Dave was still above her pressing kisses into her collar bone.

Dave was woke up by a mass of blonde hair suffocating him. 'Damn, but it was worth it' he thought. He gently moved the hair out of his face and tried to look down at the woman practically sleeping on top of him. Moving just a little to let her lay beside him he looked down at her. He smiled as he watched her curl into him again. Kissing her forehead he whispered. "Kitten, we need to get you home."

"Dave?" She whispered groggily, "I had the best dream.." Dave felt her shoulders go tense from where she was laying on his arm. "Oh. It wasn't a dream." A huge smile spread across her face, and her shoulders relaxed.

Dave couldn't help the smug smile that transformed his whole face.  


End file.
